


Fancomic: What happened? 2

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty finds some old pictures of Rustin Cohle a.k.a Crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: What happened? 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

바이커라면 역시 장발에 수염이 좋아서. 반다나도 그려줄 걸 나중에 좀 후회.  
오른손잡이라 오른손으로 라이터 불을 켰어야 했는데 왼손으로 그린 것도 나중에 신경쓰였고.  
옐로킹 사건 다시 들춰보기 전의 나름 평화롭던 시절 정도로.

 


End file.
